


Flying with broken Wings

by SkyReader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Gen, Ignores The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, and parts of The last Jedi, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyReader/pseuds/SkyReader
Summary: Snoke manages to turn Rey to the Dark Side and betrays Kylo in the most painful way. Broken and defeated Kylo awaits his death but hope can be found in unusal places and the Light Side still has plans for Ben Solo.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Ben Solo, Finn & Ben Solo, Lando Calrissian & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	Flying with broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... I started this fic a few years ago... This is what I hoped had happened at the end of Episode 8 and after that. It completely ignores anything established in The Rise of Skywalker because I started writing this before that movie released (and because I hated almost everything that happened in it...) 
> 
> A few things I'd like you to know before you start reading: This is NOT a Reylo fic. Personally I'm a Reylo shipper, yes, and you may find a hint of that here and there but in this story I wanted to explore how dark I could get with Rey. I'm really not nice to her in this one. So if you're looking for a happy Rey fic, please find some of the other amazing fanfictions. If you want some really Dark!Rey with a Ben Solo who has to deal with a lot of guilt and self-hatred, then here you go!

_Cold was everything he could feel. It sat deep in his bones and even killed the piercing pain in his leg. He had to go on… Just another step… Another step… But the cold slowly turned to numbness. His steps faltered, he couldn’t think and almost couldn’t breathe… Just another step._

Kylo could only take the deserter's suspicious stare for so long before he had enough.

"So, your friends let you do the dirty work?" To his mild surprise, Finn barely reacted to his taunting.

On the contrary. The former stormtrooper only focused Kylo more, as if he were a wild creature who could break out unpredictably from his prison at any moment. As if he could run anywhere....

"The others are at your mother's funeral," Finn replied coldly, and Kylo felt as if a Wookie had squeezed all the air out of him.

If he ever had any hope for some kind of redemption, some kind of peace for himself, it was gone now. There was nothing left for him. No friends, no family, no allies. He didn't even have a real name.

He could call himself Kylo, by the name his master, who had betrayed him, had given him, or he could choose the name his father, who had abandoned him, had given him, Ben Solo. The father Kylo had killed, the one he had let fall from the bridge without shedding a tear.

Later, the tears had come, yes. Tears that threatened to choke him and he had hated himself. No more tears were coming now. As much as Kylo might wish it, he didn't deserve to wear the name Ben Solo ever again.

"They're going to execute you," Finn continued. _Good_ , Kylo thought, _give me my sword and I'll finish it myself._ It would be a fitting ending, almost poetic.

Finn seemed to read his thoughts and he frowned disdainfully. "You don't want to fight at all. You don't want a fair hearing at all," he stated, his hands clenching into fists. "You take the easiest way out. You're a bloody coward, you know that?"

"What do you know?" retorted Kylo. He hadn't meant to speak, but the words were over his lips before he could stop them.

Finn smiled sadly, "Believe me, I know what it's like to betray everything you've ever stood for."

Kylo hadn't thought of that.

"Without Rey," Finn's voice broke and Kylo looked at him in surprise. The dark knight hadn't expected such a sign of emotion from the former stormtrooper. Finn had dropped his gaze.

"She showed me that something is worth fighting for." The soldier whispered.

Making a sudden decision, Finn rose.

"I'm going to let you out of here."

Kylo could only stare dumbly as the Rebel entered a code into the keypad next to his cell and deactivated the laser barrier.

"You have nowhere to go. The Resistance is planning your execution, the First Order wants you dead, and something tells me you don't have many other friends out there," Finn crossed his arms and met Kylo's eyes determinedly "If there's still a part of you that regrets something, that wants to make amends, then help me find Rey."

Kylo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finn had no idea... Finn had no idea what he was asking...

"Looking for her would be your certain death," he finally blurted out. Finn took a step towards Kylo:

"As if you care. I'm giving you a chance for redemption or revenge or whatever you want it to be. Either you help me, or you can rot here for all I care."

A small voice in Kylo's mind whispered that he must have inherited his father's self-preservation instinct as he followed Finn out of the cell.

…………………..

The power flowed through her body. Icy and unrestrained. It surrounded her, enclosed her, like a safe shield, like a trusted friend. Rey saw the next attack coming even before the vibro-blade cut the air. Dodging was easy, using the Force, like breathing. The mythic energy coursed through her, making her blood pump through her veins like a thousand electric shocks. Almost by itself, her sword blocked the next attack and the next. It was too easy. Two well-aimed blows and the training druid fell apart. Power was still coursing through her body, making Rey almost dizzy with power and possibility. It was still unfamiliar, this feeling. This overwhelming feeling of freedom. No limits, nothing to hold her back. She felt almost drunk with this power. She never thought it would feel so good. What she had felt on Luke's island had been nothing but a tender taste. The power hummed in her heart, whispering secrets in her ear. Drawing her down into the black sea. Rey drowned and at the same time could breathe easier than ever.

"We will reach Arch-To in 30 standard hours." The unexpected interruption to her thoughts made Rey whirl around. Her new blade surged through the air. The officer gulped as the red laser beam came to a stop just inches from the sensitive skin of his throat.

Rey lowered her sword.

"You shouldn't have approached me from behind like that."

She gave the startled man a small smile and tried to reassure him "Sorry, you caught me off guard." Some color returned to his face.

"M-MyLady," hastily he bowed to her and hurried away. Rey smiled after him. She had let the man live, which was more than he deserved. She wasn't a monster like Kylo Ren and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Even if it's just one word it makes me happy :)


End file.
